Nowadays, swivel snaphooks become increasingly popular in people's daily life. At present, a common commercially available swivel snaphook typically comprises a hook and a retainer that are snap-fitted together and can swivel relative to each other. The retainer comprises a support portion and a strap mounting portion used to connect a fabric strap. The hook comprises a hook and connector portion used to hook an object and a connecting shaft mounted on the support portion. The support portion typically comprises a base body connected to the strap mounting portion and a through hole passing through the base body. The connecting shaft is inserted in the through hole, so that the hook and the retainer are engaged.
Apparently, such a simple engaging method has the following disadvantages: in order to ensure that the connecting shaft can swivel freely relative to the through hole, a gap space is definitely provided between the connecting shaft and the through hole. As a result, the connecting shaft easily rocks and swings relative to the through hole, and undesired collision with the through hole occurs. Not only noises are generated, but more importantly, repeated collisions tend to cause mechanical wear to the connecting shaft or the through hole. Consequently, the connecting shaft is broken or the inner diameter of the through hole increases to separate the connecting shaft from the through hole.
In view of this, it is necessary to design a new swivel snaphook to resolve the foregoing problem.